Kidnapped
by Kristymalfoy
Summary: The-Boy-Who-Lived is all grown up with a daughter of his own, what happens when that child is kidnapped by some Death Eaters? Will she be found alive? Why did they want her to begin with?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.  
  
Author's Note: If this seems like it was written while the Author was on either crack or too much chocolate, let's just say I was eating chocolate the whole way back from Nashville, I went there over last summer and wrote this when the evil plot bunnie kicked me in the arse, and two of my friends too, Chelsea and Allison, if you read this it was compleated the next day around noon, and rewritten in about thirty or fourty minutes.  
  
KIDNAPPED!  
  
By: Victoria Cima  
  
PROLOGUE:  
  
Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived, is now grown up with a child of his own, what happens when that child is kidnapped by some Death Eaters... Will he ever find her? If he does, will she be alive? Why did they take her in the first place? ............................................................................ ............................................  
  
Harry was playing outside in his backyard with a small child who looked to be around one year old, and while they were playing, the child's mother was inside trying to figure out what to fix for supper, either lasagne or pizza.  
  
"Harry James Potter, get your arse in here, and bring Anna!" Virginia Weasley-Potter yelled at her husband, and as she did, she realised that her daughter wasn't wearing a jacket or even a jumper. "And if you two are gonna be outside, Harry, at least put a jumper on Anna." "Aww, but Ginny it isn't that cold." Harry protested childishly. "You heard me."  
  
Harry came inside in a few minuets, carrying Anna, who was shivering. "Told you so." Ginny said, as soon as they came in, not looking up. "How come you always know when I'm wrong?" Harry whined. "Sixth sense, now Harry, what do you and Anna want to eat, pizza or lasagne?" Ginny retorted. "Pizza" Harry replied. Anna looked at Harry, then said; "Izza, izza!" she giggled. "Outnumbered again." Ginny sighed, then chuckled as she started the pizza.  
  
At Malfoy Manner, someone's planning something evil.  
  
"Wormtail, get in here!" Lucius Malfoy yelled, yes, Lucius Malfoy was now planning to become the worst dark wizard ever, even worse than Voldemort, but he needed time, he couldn't just go do what he planned without lots of careful planning.  
  
"Yes, master?" the man known as Wormtail asked as he entered the study, he looked every bit as much like he had when Harry had met him in his third year, like his animangus form of a rat.  
  
"I have to plan my great come-back, first we take care of the pesky Boy-Who-Lived, by taking what means the most to him, that child or that Weasley girl he married. Then we kill any muggle we don't like, then we move to take over the Wizarding world." Lucius finished as he started laughing like a maniac.  
  
"How are we going to capture the one who means the most to him?" Wormtail asked. "What do you mean we? You are going to get the girl, and I will get the credit." Lucius snapped.  
  
"Yes, master." Wormtail replied softly.  
  
A/N: if you liked this and want me to post the whole thing at once, I will need at LEAST 20 reviews before I log off. (If I don't get them, I will post one Chapter per week.) 


	2. Chapter one

Disclaimer: No I still don't own, I wish I did, but I don't.  
  
CHAPTER ONE: THE KIDNAPPING:  
  
Three-years-later, Harry is starting to work with the Ministry and Ginny has to go back to the Burrow for a month, therefore Anna at the age of four, is getting her first baby-sitter.  
  
It was eight-thirty in the morning, and Harry had to get his daughter up, dressed, fed, and out the door in half an hour.  
  
"Baby, time to get up." Harry said as he entered the room. Anna sat up muttering, and whining, as soon as her eyes opened, her thumb went back into her mouth. Harry chuckled and went to her closet, pulled out three dresses, and showed them to Anna. "Which one do you want to wear?" Harry asked. She pulled her thumb out of her mouth and pointed to the pink one, with white stripes. "Okay, baby, arms up." Harry said as he lifted Anna out of her bed and set her on the floor. Anna pulled her thumb out of her mouth and put her arms up, so that Harry could pull her night-gown off, he took the opportunity to tickle her tummy, she giggled and squealed. He put her dress on her, along with the white socks with lace trim, then her mary- jane shoes. He then fed her some cereal, then put her in his truck, and headed to the baby-sitter's house.  
  
"Come on, Anna, let's go in." Harry said, lifting the child out of the truck. He then walked into the house.  
  
There was a unnoticed person watching them, a person in the form of a rat with a missing toe. As Harry stepped into the house, the rat scampered off to report to his master.  
  
At Malfoy Manor.  
  
"Master, the Boy has left the child with a person called a baby sitter. I think he has to go somewhere." Wormtail reported to Lucius. "Wait for the baby sitter to be busy then get the girl." Lucius snapped. "Yes Master."  
  
In the Baby-sitter's house;  
  
"Hello, you must be Mr. Potter, and this must be Anna." The sitter, who's name was Amy, said, noticing the small child hiding behind her dad. "Yes, this is Anna. Anna, this is Amy, you two are gonna play today until daddy gets off work." Harry said gently, taking Anna by the hand and tugging her gently to get her out from behind him.  
  
Anna took one look at Amy, and started to scream and wail. "Nooooo!"  
  
Harry looked at Amy, "I'm sorry about this, she's usually a good girl, I don't know what's gotten into her today." "Oh, don't worry about it, you should probably go on to work I know the Ministry needs you." Amy said. "Alright." he said to her. He kneeled down to get on Anna's level. "Okay, baby, daddy has to go to work. I'll be back to get you after I finish." he told her as gently as he could. "Nooo, dada, need you!" Anna sobbed. Harry hugged her, kissed her, stood and left.  
  
Amy looked at the child Harry Potter had left her to watch, she was still sobbing as hard as when he left. 'Now what?' she thought, out loud she said; "What do you want to do Anna, play a game?" "NONONONONO!" Anna sobbed. "Tag" Amy, tried. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Anna turned down that as well. "Okay, do you want a snack?" Amy tried again. And once again she was met with Anna's loud sobs. "NoNoNoNo!" After ten minuets of Amy trying to calm her down, she hit on Anna's favourite game. "Alright, do you wanna play Hide and Seek?" Amy asked despartly.  
  
Anna stopped sobbing, she was now hiccuping. "Maybe." she said thoughtfully. "Please?" Amy tried. "Otay, but I hide." she decided, putting her thumb in her mouth. "Okay, I'll count to ten, then I'll look for you." "Tay." Anna said around the thumb in her mouth.  
  
Amy started to count, as Anna ran off.  
  
Outside:  
  
Anna was trying to find a good place to hide, when she spotted a bench that she could roll under. "I hide her." she muttered.  
  
Suddenly a hand clamped over her mouth. "Are you Harry Potter's kid?" a harsh voice sounded in her ear. Anna nodded. "Good, promise not to scream?" the voice asked again. Anna nodded again. The man removed his hand, and Anna noticed that the man was wearing all black robes and had on a black mask, one of his hands was missing a finger.  
  
Anna remembered that her dada had told her something about a man with a missing finger, but couldn't remember what it was.  
  
"Okay, kiddo, your daddy sent me to get you." the masked man told her. "Tay, but why he no get me?" Anna asked around her thumb, courious. "Well he got kinda busy at the Ministry." the man said. "Otay, gotta tell sitter where I go." Anna said. "No, your daddy called her and told her I'd be comming to get you." the masked man again.  
  
"Tay, what you name?" Anna asked, taking her thumb out of her mouth. "Peter. What's your's?" Peter replied. "Anna 'Izzibef Lily 'Gina Potter." Anna replied, as she put her thumb back in her mouth, still trying to remember where she'd heard of a man with a missing finger.  
  
By that time they had reached a large grey van. "Anna, can you get into the van?" Peter asked. "Why" she asked, around her thumb. "Because I said so." Peter told her. Anna had just remembered what her daddy had told her about the man with the missing finger, he was bad, she didn't want to go with him. "Don' wanna go wit you." she said, taking her thumb out of her mouth. "Too damn bad." Peter said as he lifted the child up by the hair, tossed her in the back of the van and locked her in.  
  
About an hour later, Harry's secretary entered his office. "Mr. Potter there is someone named Amy Drew in the fire for you." "Thank you, I'll take it in here." Harry replied. "Hello?" he said to the fireplace.  
  
"Mr.Potter,Ican'tfindAnnawewereplayinghideandseekandnowIcan't findheranywhere." Amy said all in one breath, so that Harry couldn't understand.  
  
"Alright, Amy, calm down a little and tell me what happened." Harry said soothingly. "Well Anna and I were playing hide and seek and I can't find her I looked everywhere." Amy replied.  
  
"I need you to tell me, did you see or hear anything strange or unusual today?" Harry asked. "Yes, come to think of it, it was a man putting a small child into a van, but I was too worried about Anna to pay much attention." Amy replied. "Amy go take a nap, I'll find my wife and her family, and we will take care of finding Anna." Harry told her. "Are you mad at me, Mr. Potter." Amy asked. "Nayh, it was bound to happen sooner or later." Harry replied, "See ya." 


	3. Chapter two

Disclaimer: Nope not mine.  
  
CHAPTER TWO: THE SEARCH:  
  
While all this was happening, at Malfoy Manor:  
  
"Did you get the brat?" Lucius asked. "Yes, she is in the back of the van." Peter replied. "Good, a little later I think I will have a talk with little Miss. Potter." Lucius said in a low voice. "Yes, sir, should I get the girl out?" Peter asked. "Yes, Wormtail, do get the girl." Lucius said.  
  
A few minuets, after Harry's conversation at the Ministry he was at the Weasley's house.  
  
"Ginny, Hun, Anna's missing." Harry whispered to his wife. "Define missing, Harry." Ginny replied, eyeing him. "Well Amy had been playing hide and seek and I think Lucius Malfoy might have her." Harry told her, bracing himself. "HARRY! WE HAVE TO FIND HER!" Ginny screamed. "Calm down, Gin, we'll find her, we have to." Harry said, holding his arms out to his wife. "I really hope so, Harry." she told him walking into his embrace and starting to cry.  
  
At Malfoy Manor:  
  
Peter went out to the van to get Anna. As soon as the door opened Anna stood up and put on fist on her hip, and the other one had the thumb in her mouth. "Let me go, Peter!" she yelled around her thumb. "No, my boss wants to talk to you, you miserable little brat." Peter replied with a snarl. "NOOOOOO, NOOOO, NOOO, NOOOOO, I WANT MY DADA!" Anna cried, taking her thumb out of her mouth and trying to hit Peter in the face.  
  
Meanwhile at Harry's house:  
  
"Ginny, you stay here with Bill, Bill you try to calm her down and watch the Floo network, Gin, stay by the phone incase I find her, everyone who doesn't know how to use a muggle phone, use the Floo network and contact Bill." Harry said, passing out some recent photos of Anna at her last birthday party. "Everyone else split up and search for her. I'll check the woods just in case."  
  
"Oh, Harry you don't think they killed her, do you?" Ginny choked out between sobs. "I sure as hell hope not, but I have to look just the same." Harry said as his emerald eyes started to shine with tears.  
  
At Malfoy Manor:  
  
"OK little girl, where is your father?" Lucius demanded. Anna just looked at him, and put her thumb back in her mouth, not answering. "Okay, let me refraise the question, where is your daddy?" Lucius growled. "No tell, you bad, need spanked and time out." Anna replied around her thumb.  
  
"McNair! Take this little imputent brat to the dungon and lock her in." Lucius snapped. "Yes sir, Mr. Malfoy, sir. Come on kid." McNair said, grabbing her by the arm, so hard she could feel a bruse coming.  
  
At Hogwarts:  
  
Harry burst into Albus Dumbledore's office. "Albus, Anna's been kidnapped!" Harry burst into tears. "Harry, calm down, why don't you have a seat, drink some coffee and tell me about it." Dumbledore requested.  
  
A little later:  
  
"And, sir, none of us know where my baby is or if she's alive even." Harry finished. "Harry, would it help if I were to tell you one bit of good news?" Dumbldore asked. "Maybe, what is it?" Harry asked. 


	4. Chapter three

Disclaimer: Leave me alone I donot own Harry Potter.  
  
CHAPTER THREE: DISCOVERIES:  
  
"Hey, Harry, guess who's free?" A familiar voice asked from behind him. "Sirius, is that you?" Harry asked, turning around. "Yep it's me champ, Albus explained to Fudge that I was innocent and they believed him." Sirius replied. "Now what's all this about your little girl being kidnapped?"  
  
On a street:  
  
"Excuse me, sir, have you seen a little girl, black hair, brown eyes, answers to the name Anna Elizabeth Lily Virginia Potter?" Charlie Weasley asked hopefully. "Why no sir I haven't I'm awfully sorry, but I'll keep an eye out for her, how old is she?" the man asked. "Just turned four." Charlie replied.  
  
At Malfoy Manor:  
  
"I hope you're not afraid of the dark." McNair sneered at Anna, sarcastically.  
  
"No fraid of dark, just what dark hide, like you face." Anna replied, sneering right back.  
  
McNair slapped the small child so hard across the face that she bit herself and started to bleed.  
  
"Stop crying, I didn't even hurt you!" McNair snapped.  
  
A/N: Sorry so short but it had to be left off here. 


	5. Chapter four

Disclaimer: I still don't own it.  
  
CHAPTER FOUR: THE NOTE/FINDING ANNA:  
  
It is currently midnight at the Potter home:  
  
"Did anyone have any luck?" Harry asked, as he entered the house with leaves in his hair. Everyone shook their heads, and Ginny started to cry. "Ginny, I think you need to go to bed, I'll be there in a little bit." Harry told his wife, and she went up the stairs.  
  
"Sirius is free." Harry said to Remus. "Really, Harry?" Remus Lupin, Harry's ex-Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher, asked, his face lighting up. "Yes, the Ministry finally believed Albus, now the only thing to make my life complete is having my baby girl back in my arms." Harry said as he started to sob.  
  
Remus just looked around, not sure of what to do, when Harry was a baby all he had to do was make a face and the baby would smile, somehow, Remus didn't think that would work. Molly stood up, went to hug Harry, he willingly accepted the hug, when Molly let him go he looked a little bit better. "Thanks, Molly, I needed that." he told the one woman who seemed like his Mum. Then he turned to everyone else. "Goodnight all, maybe when I wake up tomorrow this will all have been a bad dream." Harry said hopefully and left the room, to join his wife.  
  
The next morning:  
  
"Everyone, wake up! There's a note!" Harry hollered. People came running from all around the house. "The kidnapper sent us a note." Harry replied simply, dropping the note on the table, where it was immediately snatched up by Fred.  
  
"We have your daughter. If you want to see her alive again, send Mr. Potter to the Hogs Head Pub alone we will make a deal then. Signed, Wouldn't-You-Like-To-Know." Fred read it outloud.  
  
"What do you think it means?" Ginny asked, fearful for her baby girl's life. "It means we're calling the Ministry and alerting them of Anna's disappearance and the note." Harry said firmly, he saw Molly heading for the Floo powder by the fireplace. "No, Molly, I'll do it myself since I'm her father, and am the only one here who knows what she was wearing when she disappeared, and, I'll take care of the pub after that." Harry told everyone.  
  
Molly looked around, realised that Harry had a point, and gave up.  
  
Ginny turned to Sirius. "Please follow him and make sure we get all of you back in one piece." Ginny told him, firmly. "Of course, I'm not going to let my godson go into that mess of dragon dung with out help." Sirius said, looking injured.  
  
At Malfoy Manor:  
  
"Wormtail, get the girl and tie her up, so that we can kill her in front of the Boy-Who-Lived." Lucius ordered. "Yes, master." Peter replied.  
  
In the fire at the Potter's House:  
  
"Yes, Mr. Potter we understand that your child is missing, but we also need to have you describe the missing child." A bored sounding lady told Harry.  
  
"Just turned four years old, three feet tall, messy black hair, around waist length, big brown eyes, answers to Anna, last seen wearing a pink dress, white socks with lace trim, black dress shoes, hair was in pigtails, held in place with pink ribbons, might be with Lucius Malfoy and a man thought to be dead by the name of Peter Pittigrew, probably sucking her thumb. Need anything else?" Harry shot at the lady in rapid fire. "No sir." she replied.  
  
At the Pub:  
  
Well, well, well, Mr. Potter, we meet again." Lucius Malfoy sneered.  
  
"Give me my baby, you scum!" Harry demanded. "No, I don't think I will, Wormtail, kill the girl." Lucius snapped.  
  
"Yes, master." Peter answered obediently. Harry was prepared for this, he took out his wand, and shot a stunner at Peter, Lucius decided to forget the wand as Harry was a lot quicker then he was, and threw him into a wall where he broke his arm, and a few ribs.  
  
Harry was back up in a second, in a lot of pain, but managed to lock the doors and prevent any Disappeareating, so Lucius was trapped, Peter, meanwhile was waking up from his stun, and shot Harry with another Avada Kedavera curse, which also bounced off of him, and crashed into the two villains, killing them both, Harry halfway smiled, and hit the floor, the charms coming off.  
  
Sirius walked in, saw Harry in the floor with his head bleeding from another lightening scar on his head, and a small girl in a rather bloody pink dress, trying to get him up, Sirius wondered who she was.  
  
He was left in doubt maybe a minuet or two more. The small child walked over to him, with a thumb in her mouth and took his hand. Sirius looked down at her.  
  
"Miser, can you help my dada?" she asked. Suddenly it hit him, this was Anna. "Sure I can, Anna." Sirius replied, lifting her in one arm and grabbing Harry with the other, he Appeareated them to St. Mungo's, and then took Floo to Harry's house.  
  
"Anna!" Ginny exclaimed. "Muma" Anna cried jumping out of Sirius' arms and running to Ginny, who handed her to Molly and Arthur to give a bath and some clean clothes to. "Sirius, is Harry..." she trailed off. "He's in St. Mungo's, he'll be alright, now get that child cleaned up." Sirius replied laughing. 


	6. Epologue

Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
A/N: This part was rewritten if you want the orignal ending, send me an e- mail and ask, I will send it to you.  
  
EPILOGUE: HAPPY ENDINGS FOR ALL  
(EXCEPT LUCIUS AND PETER):  
  
Harry rolled over in his bed at St. Mungo's, only to feel something small curled up against him, his first thought was 'One of these days I might actually die.' Then he looked down and saw Anna.  
  
"Morning, Dada." Anna told him brightly, around a small thumb. The events of the last few days came back to him like a ton of bricks, and he groaned. "Dada?" Anna asked, scared. "Baby." Harry said, hugging her. "Ginny, he's awake" Sirius said. Ginny came rushing in. "Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
"Yep, one of these days, though, someone may manage to do me in." Harry said chuckling. Ginny didn't think it was funny, and neither did Anna, she started wailing.  
  
"No baby, not anytime soon." Harry said as he wrapped her in his arm that didn't have the cast on it. He looked at Ginny.  
  
"I think that as the junior secretary to the Minister, I'm gonna make everyday bring your daughter to work day, till she turns eleven." Harry said. Ginny just laughed and hugged her husband and child.  
  
The End. 


End file.
